The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines, especially automotive internal combustion engines, generally fall into one of two categories, spark ignition engines and compression ignition engines. Known spark ignition engines function by introducing a fuel/air mixture into a combustion chamber, which is compressed during a compression stroke and ignited using a spark plug. Known compression ignition engines function by introducing or injecting pressurized fuel into a combustion cylinder near top dead center (TDC) of the compression stroke, igniting upon injection. Other known compression-ignition engines include gasoline compression-ignition engines with fuel injected during the intake stroke and during the compression stroke and during the exhaust stroke when accompanied with variable valve timing. Combustion for both spark ignition and compression-ignition engines involves premixing or a diffusion flame front controlled by fluid mechanics.